Due to the progress of the industrial technology, a lot of human operations are replaced by computer gradually, such that most of manufactories have industrial computers inside for automation operation. However, in accordance with the space of manufactories is very expensive, the space of industrial computers is required to utilize efficiently, as well as, the personal computer requires the same surely. Accordingly, a keyboard support designed to be used with computers can be convenient for users, and be easily for storage.
Referring to FIG. 1A, is a prior art keyboard support. The support comprises a platform 15, a first stationary configuration 11, and a supporting member 13, wherein the supporting member 13 is connected and linked a bearing 133 and a socket base 131. The first stationary configuration 11 can be slipped over the socket base 131 through a shaft 111, and welded with the platform 15 through a connected wing plate 113.
Referring to FIG. 1B and FIG. 1C, are respectively as operation views of prior art keyboard support. Users can adjust the up/down angle of the platform 15 according to rotate the platform 15, which follows the first stationary configuration 11 and regards the first axis 135 of the bearing 133 as the origin point, as well as, the second axis 137 of the socket base 131 can be also as the origin point to be used for position adjustment in right and left directions.
However, although the support 10 can be used for adjusting the platform 15 with up/down angle, and right and left positions, but the platform 15 would be tilted when the platform 15 is adjusting in up/down angle, and further adjusting in right and left positions at next, such that is not convenient for users. Thus, the adjustment is surely without any sense.